


Oh, baby, your time is running out

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Coming Untouched, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, takes place after game, this was supposed to be pwp but then feeling happened???? Aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Sam wakes up on his beach.Which is weird, because Amelie isn't around and neither is Lou. The fuck?“Sam, oh Saaam?”Of. fucking. course.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 333





	Oh, baby, your time is running out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this include many a spoiler for the game ending ig. it’s nothing ground breaking but like. Still
> 
> Yes title is from “bulletproof” not bc it has much to do w the fic, I was just listening to it at the time 
> 
> This!! Is some au I got. It mainly takes place after game (hence the canon divergence) where basically Amelie is on the beach minding her own business bc I... don’t like her
> 
> Higgs is alive and like... not on the beach but has a high-ish DOOMS Level. Maybe the same as Fragile’s. Also cliff is alive and along w deadman n fragile he takes care of Lou bc that’s what my heart needs ;-; I think that’s it for this au for a quick explication...
> 
> One last thing probably maybe— I headcanon Sam as ace but not sex repulsed and Higgs as pan but rly iffy abt physical touch... gee sounds like that’s something they can work out together h u h
> 
> edit (7/26) I'm very softly reworking this bc despite planning this big bitch out I still fucked up the pacing lmao. I also am still having myself as a beta

Sam wakes up on his beach. 

Which is _weird_ , because Amelie isn't around and neither is Lou. _The fuck?_

“Sam, oh Saaam?”

Of. fucking. course. 

Sam isn’t in his usual gear. He’s in what he fell asleep in, just his undershirt and pants. _At least he’s clothed._

“The hell you _doin_ here?”

“Oh, what does _that_ matter?” Higgs says, stepping up to Sam, still sitting, and gazed out towards the water. “What matters is that I’m here _now_ ,”

Higgs doesn’t have his shawl on, neither does he have the BB or the odradek. _How odd._

“Did you miss me, Sammy?” 

Sam lunges at him and falls on his side, Higgs pointedly steps away. He doesn’t teleport. 

“Huh. Lost your powers?” Sam teases. 

Higgs bristles, the tattooed skin on his forehead creases. _Seems he struck a nerve._

“I’m—I—“ he struggles for a response. The tar around his eyes grows, though no tears fall. Sam stands up. 

“What does it matter? It’s all over, isn't it?” Higgs questions, swinging his arms open. “Oh, Sammy boy, I _missed_ you. Does _that_ matter? Y’know, it’s been boring not being able to teleport to you.” Higgs goes to wrap his arm around Sam. Before he can get far, though, Sam reels back. At the same moment, so does Higgs. The taller man looks a little starstruck. Sam turns and starts walking. He couldn’t have died if he’s in his basic attire, so he doubts that he could travel back to the real world. _Is this just some twisted dream?_

Higgs follows him. Sam grits his teeth. 

“Sam! Cmon, how’s everyone? Fragile? Lou-?”

Before Higgs can finish, Sam’s fist connects with his jaw. Pain blooms along his hand as Higgs falls to the ground. Sand spatters around from the impact. 

“God— _damn_.”

Sam doesn’t bother to look back when he hears him scrambling behind him. Approaching footsteps stop in front of him, stopping Sam from moving forward. Sam steps to the left, Higgs follows; the right, the same thing happens. 

“For _fuck’s sake,_ Sam, won’t you stop a minute!?”

“The hell do you _want_ then!?” Sam’s jaw aches, he’s been clenching his teeth this entire time. He doesn’t raise his voice often so his throat hurts. His hand burns but he desperately wishes to punch Higgs again. “ _Fuck you, Higgs_!”

Higgs looks horribly like how he did when Fragile was standing over him. Scared, vulnerable. _Broken_. 

“What do you want?” Sam asks slowly, voice low. 

“I—don’t know,”

“Great, then I-“

“But, I—feel like— Sam please.” Higgs looks at him frantically. 

“Get to the point.” Sam gritted. 

“I’m _trying_ . I don’t know _why_ , Sam, but I like…” he looks down at his hands as the fidget. ”I like being with you— I lov—“ 

They both freeze. Now Higgs looks mortified. Sam’s sure he’d really appreciate his ability to teleport right about now. 

“I—“ he starts, stepping back. Sam sees real tears— not tar, _can Higgs still do that?_ — and Higgs clenches his eyes shut. He tries very hard to not sniffle. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

How _was_ it supposed to go? Why would he have assumed Sam would even— _tolerate him?_ Now he’s was here, trying not to cry. He wasn’t a child anymore, daddy wouldn’t come save him. Not now, not ever. 

He hears the crunch of sand. When he opens his eyes, Sam is right. _there_. Higgs feels something like a spark somewhere deep in his chest. Even with the half foot of height difference between them, Sam is nearly nose to nose. There’s a crease in his brown when he slowly speaks. 

“I don’t know how to help you.”

Higgs sighs. He really likes Sam’s voice. He likes Sam’s _everything…_ and also hated him so much at the same time. Mr Hero, connecting all of America… or what was left of it after Higgs had fucked over Fragile. 

“I don’t know either.”

Sam steps an inch closer, he’s smirking. “How do we get out of here.”

* * *

Higgs falls to the ground on his back, so unused to teleporting by someone else’s will. Sam wasn’t much different, though he stands up before Higgs does. 

They’re in Sam’s private room… if Higgs looks around, he can see a place where a BB pod should go. It’s empty. 

“Where’s—“

“With Deadman. It’s fine, I don’t want him here with what I’m gonna do to ya,”

“To—me?”

Higgs knows Sam won’t— won’t _kill him_ or anything, but the way he says it is—it scares him. Higgs doesn’t fear for his life often, but having to live his life without his high DOOMS level is… it’s life-changing. Meeting Amelie, or even Fragile was life-changing. 

Then he saw Sam. This was after he’d ditched Fragile; for a while, he’d just _watch_. He’d send a timefall storm or two his way, it was fun sending the lion unto him. He’d defeated the beast so easily… and all the others he’d sent him… Higgs didn’t know what it was about him, but he had felt captivated…

“Sam,” he says, voice raspy. He’s still on the floor, he hasn’t moved an inch. 

Sam notices and hauls him up by grabbing the front of his jacket. It’s not surprising how strong he is from carrying everything all the time. Even in Higgs’s own porter days, he had limits, albeit considerably lower than Sam’s own. Sam throws him onto the cot. It’s not that comfortable. 

“Sam—Sam, I’m sorry,” he sits himself on his elbows, he’s trembling now, oh god. 

“For everything, everything I’ve done, I’ve—“

“It’s fine.”

“Sam, goddamn it, I l—“

“Don’t. You don’t have to say it.”

Higgs huffs. He doesn’t think he could anyway. Maybe Sam isn’t letting him say it because he couldn’t say it back. Maybe Sam wouldn’t even mean it. Sam reaches over him to sneak his hand under the pillow. Higgs cranes his to see. With his arms and neck visible, Higgs can see hand marks, shadowed by aged skin and tar stains. 

If he looks further, to the shelves, he can see figurines; of gazer BTs, his lions, all the things he’s sent. Even the giant he’d attached Amelie to. _Where had he gotten them?_ Higgs wants his own. 

Sam’s hand retreats from the pillow. In his hand is a bottle of lube… _oh_. 

Higgs swallows the lump in his throat. This is exactly the thing he expected— _wanted_ — but also the last… _why_ is Sam the most unpredictable man?

“You think this is gonna be a one and done deal?” Sam asks, breaking the pregnant silence. Higgs sag’s his shoulders and loosens his jaw. He’s trembling again. 

He doesn’t want it to end, dear _god_. “I—don’t think that’d work,”

“Let’s see then,” Sam, dare he say, sounds hopeful. 

“Let’s,” replies Higgs. He feels like he’s in a daze, drifting along some river. He squeezes his eyes shut again, only for them to snap open when Sam yanked down his pants. He realizes that there’s not really any other way for this… _this_ to happen unless he’s partially undressed so he only bothers to take off his jacket. All he has is his undershirt and underwear. .

He’s certainly not small, he’s proud of that, and is more so when he sees Sam’s face, guessing he didn’t expect it. Sam’s no different, but perhaps the way he holds his _—aura of authority_ , if only in this situation, makes Higgs feel small in so many ways. 

It’s _odd_ . _He’s_ usually in control when it comes to things like this. Higgs doesn’t think he’d be able to if he wanted. 

The pants are entirely removed, and so are his underwear. They’re haphazardly thrown to the floor. Higgs turns his head towards the door. Someone could just _walk in_ and see what was going on between them. He’s positive that most, if not everyone in Bridges hates him… it’s fair, he’s done so much to get in the way of Sam, or Fragile, or… ugh. 

Higgs jolts when he feels cold wetness at his hole, and then insistent pressure. Soon enough, Sam has a single finger in him. It’s been… too long since he’s done this; he bites his lip at the sting. 

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Sam says. A moment of silence and the finger stops. “Higgs?”

_Oh god._ His voice… hearing his name… he’s too close already. “I’m—I will,”

One finger turns to two. More too-cold lube is applied and Higgs resists the urge to shudder. 

Then those fingers press against _something_ , and Higgs nearly swallows his tongue, back arching off the bed, hands clutching the sheets. He barely hears the gruff chuckle Sam lets out. Then he does that motion again, then _again_ , Higgs can barely contain himself. On the third stroke, he can’t help it, he wails, long and loud. Higgs holds his breath, as if worrying if someone is going to check on them for a noise complaint. God _fuck_. 

His cock is leaking copiously against his belly, twitching with every throb of pleasure. He feels like he needs to say something. He’s been too damn silent this whole ordeal. He hasn’t properly snarked Sam since the beach. Although not actual words, Sam is basically forcing these raw noises out of him. 

“Sam— _Sam_ ,” Higgs cries, writhing there on the uncomfortable cot. Perhaps about three seconds before coming as hard as he can remember… Sam _stops_ and takes three— _three_?-- fingers out of him. 

Just before he’s about to ask _why’d you fucking stop_ , Sam slots his cock against Higgs own and presses their hips together. Sam looks at him. 

“Well?” Higgs insists, impatient, “gonna—gonna chicken out now?” _Why is he so breathless?_

Sam lets out a single chuckle and leans back. He throws one of Higgs’ legs onto his shoulder and presses the head of his cock into him. 

Every inch feels like a mile, but he wants so much more. It’s _intoxicating_. The stretch and burn… a groan is punched out of him when Sam bottoms out. Sam leans forward, bending Higgs in half. 

They’re both panting, even though they’ve both done _jack shit._ Sam thrusts in just slightly, sliding out just an inch. 

Sam’s moan makes him shudder. 

“Move, goddamn it,” Higgs commands, his free leg jabbing him in the back. 

So Sam pulls nearly all the way out and thrusts in. _Hard_. 

Higgs nearly screams; he can’t help it. Sam is nearly ruthless in his thrusts. He realizes that it’s probably been a long while since Sam last had a chance with someone other than his hand. Or maybe not, maybe Sam was just _like_ this. Higgs feels like he’s going to go insane. 

He moans loudly as a hand tightens around his throat, his other hand very clearly _not_ touching him, laying his hand next to his head. Sam presses only a small increment of his weight onto his throat, but Higgs already feels faint. 

“So—“ Sam starts, breath heaving with the effort, “goddamn _fucking_ loud,” his fingers twitch tighter on a brutal thrust. Higgs can feel the bruises forming on his neck, his ass…”you get— so _annoying_ sometimes,”

He couldn’t help it, dirty tears drags down his face, tracking through the sweat into his hair. His back arches and his neck presses further into the hand. 

Sam removes his hand, leading Higgs to helplessly gasp. He readjusts Higgs’ leg and bends him further. The change hits that something deep inside him and now he _can’t shut up_. The pleasure courses over him like waves of the beach, freezing and scalding at the same time. 

All too soon it’s too much, and Higgs is helpless to coming all over himself _untouched_ ; his thighs, his stomach and Sam’s, staining his striped undershirt. Higgs is soon thrown into overstimulation only by a few quick thrusts, almost shocked that he’d come so fast.

A rugged groan sounds itself by his ear. It’s Sam. He’s bent himself over Higgs, nearly leaning his head on his shoulder but the only parts of them that are touching is his leg on his shoulder and their hips, still snapping together. 

Sam’s pace grows sloppy, thrusts uneven. “Come—come in me, Sam,”

That does it, Sam muffled his moans by biting into his shoulder. Higgs feels how Sam fills him up, still shifting his hips. 

They stay there, Sam having dropped his leg off his shoulder and they’re both breathing heavily. Higgs feels like he can doze off right there, Sam still inside him, both of them dirty. 

He supposes he _did_ drift off, because the next thing he knows, Sam’s speaking up, all the way across the room. “You wanna join?”

He’s by the shower and the door opens. Higgs mindlessly throws off his shirt and steps in. 

The shower is way too small for both of them, especially with two people who naturally aren’t too touchy-feely. 

“Thought you had aphenphosmphobia, hm?”

“Not anymore, I guess. Not sure what happened.”

Higgs hums in his throat, wincing when it aches. Sam reaches up— _reaches_ , that’s the funny part— and presses his fingers onto the forming bruises. It makes Higgs jump a bit, his shoulders hunching. 

“ _Ow_ ,” he sasses. It barely hurt, and getting the shit beat out of him in the tar belt hurt far worse. Sam’s smile, even just a smirk, can make lesser men go blind. 

They somehow clean themselves while maintaining perhaps a whole inch of space between them. 

  
  
  


“My shirt…” he says. The undershirt is striped with black and gold. He’d forgotten it’s stained with his own come. 

“You can use one of mine.”

“But… my aesthetic…”

“ _His aesthetic._ ” Sam nags, ”Hah. You’re such an entitled shit.” Sam teases. 

“I’ll take the shirt, but you know— you’ve _seen_ how I’ve dressed.” Higgs crosses his arms and rolls his weight to the balls of his feet. He’s restless. 

They’re both naked still. 

He wonders if Sam could go for a round two. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ds Tumblr is Higgs-the-god aha
> 
> Leave some kudos and a comment! I am very tempted to keep writing this au and explore Higgs Being Higgs bc I know this fic didn’t portray him correctly (considering it’s hard to be cocky when you’ve lost most of your powers) and also bc I love goldenbridges


End file.
